1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a display apparatus having a streamlined exterior surface without a bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus presents multimedia experience to the viewer by displaying images and videos. Examples of a display apparatus include a monitor and a television. Inside the display apparatus, a self-emitting display panel, such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), or a light-receiving display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, may be used to display images.
A display apparatus with a light-receiving display panel may include a display panel (e.g., a liquid crystal panel) that displays an image, and a backlight unit that supplies light to the display panel. The backlight unit may include a light source unit and a plurality of optical sheets that receive light from the light source unit and guide the light to the display panel.
Conventionally, the display panel, the backlight unit, etc. of the display apparatus are provided in a space formed between a back chassis and a front chassis located in front of the back chassis and coupled to the back chassis. The front chassis is a structure that holds the components of the display apparatus together and dictates a width of a bezel.
The display apparatus may appear crude and thus aesthetically less pleasing when the bezel is wide. Furthermore, the bezel is a factor that determines a display area of the display panel. Therefore, it is desirable to decrease a width of the bezel as much as possible.